Good things come from the unexpected new version
by Thecakeluver
Summary: I thought i didn't do a good job on the original version so i decided to rewrite it. I had some new ideas and some parts are from the original version. Anyway brittany gets prenant and nobody accepts it so she runs away and starts a new life with her and her daughter in the wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no...this can't be happening." Brittany said while looking at her chipmunk sized pregnacy test. It said positive and that meant she was pregnant with her and alvins baby. She had to tell him but him and his brothers are on a month long tour and they just left last week. And ever since then she kept Getting sick and have mood sings,and since chipmunk pregnancys are a month she only has three more weeks. She had to Tell everyone especially but she was scared so she turned to her sisters first. She walked to their shared bedroom to see eleanor reading a cooking magazine and jeanette reading a book so she knew it was the perfect time."um...girls?"

"yes britt what do you need?" asked eleanor.

"um..i-i'm pregnant." Eleanor and jeanette had wide eyes then it turned into anger.

"HOW COULD YOU BE PREGNANT AT 16?!"

"i-i don't know..."

"YOU DO KNOW. WHO IS THE FATHER OF THIS BABY?" jeanette shouted.

"a-alvin." This made their anger grow more.

"ALVINS THE FATHER!GREAT JUST GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO PUT OUR CAREER ON HOLD TO TAKE CARE OF THAT STUPID MISTAKE." Brittany gasped and felt a tear run down her furry cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! JUST BECAUSE THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT'S A MISTAKE!"

"OH YES IT DOES. YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BABY UP FOR ADOPTION WHEN IT'S BORN OR ELSE." Eleanor yelled.

"o-o-or else what?"

"or we'll get rid of you." Then both jeanette and eleanor walked on all fours downstairs leaving brittany crying. A couple minutes past and then came into the room angry.

"BRITTANY MILLER!" Mrs miller yelled.

"yes mrs. M-miller." Brittany said.

"HOW COULD YOU?!YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN AND YOUR PREGNANT! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE PREGNANT UNTIL YOU ARE OUT OF COLLEGE!"

"yes i know but that was when i was a kid and i'm a teen and teens make stupid mistakes."

"YES AND THIS BABY IS ONE OF THEM. THATS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS."

"bu-"

"GROUNDED!" She then left the room leaving brittany crying without stopping._' why can't they just help me raise the baby till it's old enough to be on it's own like other chipmunks.'_ she started crying more and more until she fell asleep. She hopes everything will turn out ok in the end.

~3 weeks later~

it's been three weeks since she told her family. And ever since then they have been treating her like dirt. She just doesn't understand..they could've helped her raise the baby with her and alvin but no they just yell at her and ignore her. She was tired of this treatmeant so she decided to run away from home since nobody accepts her pregnancy. Luckily her sisters and mrs miller were at the store getting supplies for the party they do whenever the chipmunks come back from tour. Anyway she started packing clothes for her and for her baby. She packed peices of cloth in every color and a knitting kit. She also packed a big and a small pillow with a few small blankets for her and the baby. She grabbed her phone and charger just incase she finds a hotel or something. When she was done she got out a peice of paper and a small pencil and started writing a note.

**Dear family,**

**i hope you guys are happy. Jeanette, eleanor i won't get rid of the baby so you got your wish i ran away from home since none of you will except my pregnancy. I also ran away because my own family keeps saying that the baby is a mistake and it should be held up for adoption. But if you guys would have helped me and alvin raise the baby until it's old enough to be on it's own then i would have been really happy. I just don't want this child to be raised like how me and my sisters have been raised...in a stupid orphanage. Anyway alvin if your reading this i love you and nobody can replace you. Also if your daughter/son were here they love you to. Goodbye family i hope you have a happy life without me.**

**from dearest daughter,sister,friend and girlfriend,**

**Brittany**

she folded the paper and hopped on her bed. She then layed it on the bed. She then got a text from mrs miller. She knew she had to read it just incase it's important so she opened her phone and it read...

_-brittany be ready when we get home because dave texted me saying that they'll be home today at 7:30 so be ready to tell them about your mistake. P.s. don't text back.-_

she just sighed and closed her phone. She looked at her bedroom one more time before walking out. She then headed downstairs and out the doggie door. She looked at the house before walking down the sidewalk. She decided to stay at a hotel tonight so shes going to take the shortcut through the woods. On the way their she started to sing bad day to past the time.

Brittany:

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

She finally made ot to the woods and it was dark so she decided to stay the night here. So she got out a blanket and a big pillow and layed their and stared at the stars. _'The party already started and their probably having a good time without me.' _she felt a tear run down her furry cheek but fell asleep anyways.

-millers household-

mrs miller,jeanette and eleanor were waiting for dave and the chipmunks to arrive. Everything was set for the party but no chipmunks and they were getting impatient."ugh where are they? They said that they'll be here at 7:30 and it's 8:10." Said eleanor who was sitting on the window cile. She then saw daves car pull up and the chipmunks hopped out."guys their here." She then jumped off the window cile.

"finally." Jeanette said. Then both sisters ran through the doggie door and hugged their boyfriends. Alvin was confused because brittany would do the same thing that her sisters are doing.

"guys wheres brittany?" Alvin asked.

"inside and she has something to tell us. Mostly alvin though."

"um...ok. Lets go inside." Simon said. They all went through the doggie door to see mrs miller hugging dave. She let go of the hug and saw that everyone was inside ow.

"oh good everyone is inside. Now let me call brittany." Mrs miller said."BRITTANY THE CHIPMUNKS AND DAVE ARE HERE!" But she didn't come down."BRITTANY!" Still no answer."jeanette eleanor go get your sister." they nodded and ran on all fours to their shared bedroom. When they got their they notice brittanys stuff was gone and the only thing left was a hopped on her bed and unfolded the note And started they got done they ran downstairs crying. Mrs miller notice so she let them hop on her hand and hug them.

"it's all our fault." Jeanette said.

"what's your fault?" Jeanette then reached into her pocket and pulled out the note. She then read it aloud,when she was done everyone was surprised.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT! AND ALVIN'S THE FATHER!" Dave yelled surprised.

"I'M THE FATHER!" Alvin yelled surprised.

"we told you it's our fault. We yelled at her and she ran away. We should've help and raise the baby but all we did was yell and ignore her." Eleanor said guilty.

"well what do we do now?" Theodore asked.

"we have to find her. Even if shes out of this state or country we have to find her no matter what." Dave said. Everyone nodded and they all headed out the door. They walked around calling her name until 2:00 am. They then decided to take a break and headed home. They hope they can find brittany soon.

-the next day-

it was 9:00 in the morning and brittany woke up because she felt a popping sound in her stomach. and from health she only knew that she was on labour so she pushed. After about 20 minutes of pushing she heard tiny cries coming from between her legs. She sat up to see her child covered in slim and blood. She picked it up and looked for a lake. She finally found one and walked to it. She put her child in one arm and used the other one to wash all the slim and blood off. When that was over she checked the gender and it was a healthy baby girl. It had beautiful carmel brown fur like alvin but she couldn't tell what the eye color was because her eyes are still closed. She then walked with her daughter back to the blanket and wrapped her duaghter up in a blanket. Brittany decided to rest from all that pushing so she layed down with her daughter next to her,she decided to think of good baby girls names. 5 minutes past and her daughter started to cry so brittany picked her up and put her in one arm and started walking around. 3 minutes past and the crying stopped and brittany found her sucking on her shirt.'_she's probably hungry. I just hope this parenting will be easy.' _brittany thought. She then pulled down her shirt and let her eat. She just sighed and sat down. 10 minutes past and she heard the baby hiccup. brittany turned towards her daughter to find her opening her eyes. Brittany gasped,she had the same eyes as her. "I know what to name you." The baby looked at her mother."Abigail." abigail hiccuped then fell asleep with a smile on her face. Brittany thought it was a good idea to live in the wilderness for a change so she got started on finding materials to build a shelter. a couple hours past and she was all done. Brittany then grabbed her stuff and abigail and went inside to start a new life together.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later~

brittany and her daughter abigail has been living a wonderful life in the woods. Abigail is a sweet,caring little girl but she can be stubborn and a dare devil. Her favorite colors are in the rainbow And she likes to have her hair down or in a ponytail like her mother. Abigail is wearing a red blouse with a black sparkly skirt with a bright red 'A' in the bottom right hand corner and Her hair was down. Brittany wore a pink blouse with a white skirt but over her shirt she wore a black jacket with the hoddie over her head. Anyway they just walked out of the stire because brittany promised abigail a iTunes card when she did all her chores and helped her with the treehouse. They were walking until they stopped at the corner."mommy can we perform a song?"abigail said happy. brittany looked at abigail who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

"ok but just this once." Brittany said. They already knew what song they wanted to do so they got into position and started singing 'pocket full of sunshine.' What they didn't know is that someone was recording and that the chipmunks,jeanette and eleanor were near them.

_[brittany]_

I got a pocket,

got a pocket full of sunshine

I've got a love and I know that it's all mine

,oh

Do what you want, -(they notice people surronding them but they didn't notice the chipmunks and brittanys sisters.)

but you're never gonna break me,

sticks and stones are never gonna shake me

oh,oh,oh

_[abigail with brittany as back ups.]_

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A secret place

brittany:

(a secret place)

A sweet escape

brittany:

(a sweet escape)

Take me away brittany:

(take me away)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

To better days

brittany:

(to better days)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A hiding place

brittany:

(a hiding place)

_[both]_

I got a pocket,

got a pocket full of sunshine

I've got a love and I know that it's all mine

,oh

Do what you want,

but you're never gonna break me,

sticks and stones are never gonna shake me

oh,oh,oh

I got pocket,

Got a pocket full of sunshine

I've got a love and I know that it's all mine

oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,

but you ain't gonna own me

do anything you can to control me

oh,oh,oh

_[abigail with brittany as back up]_

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A secret place

brittany:

(a secret place)

A sweet escape

brittany:

(a sweet escape)

Take me away brittany:

(take me away)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

To better days

brittany:

(to better days)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A hiding place

brittany:

(a hiding place)

_[brittany]_

There's a place that I go

That nobody knows

Where the rivers flow

And I call it home

And there's no more lies

And the darkness is light

Abigail:

And nobody cries-( abigail stepped infront of brittany and started singing. Brittany just smiled.)

there's only butterflies -(brittany threw abigail up and she did a did this at butterflies.)

_[Chorus 2x]_

Abigail:

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A secret place -(at place abigail landed and they both did the conga fance scene before the chipettes beat the girls.)

brittany:

(a secret place)

A sweet escape

brittany:

(a sweet escape)

Take me away brittany:

(take me away)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

To better days

brittany:

(to better days)

Take me away

brittany:

(take me away)

A hiding place

brittany:

(a hiding place) -(after place they did a few moves from the raining dance scene. after that they did a sommersualt and landed in a splits. brittany got up and grabbed abigails arms and twirled her around. she then let go and abigail was tossed near the chipmunks. they both did another sommersault with a couple back flips. They started to do some rap moves. this was during the chorus.)

_[Chorus & Interlude]_

Both:

The sun is on my side

Take me for a ride

I smile up to the sky

I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side

Take me for a ride

I smile up to the sky

I know I'll be alright

after they were done abigail and brittany hugged eachother while everyone clapped. The chipmunks and brittanys sisters were confused on who they were."something about that mother is similar to soemone we know." simon said.

"ya but who?" Alvin said.

"who's idea was it to sing that song?" A female person asked.

"um..it was abigails idea." Brittany said while hugging her daughter.

"ya nothing a big 'a' can't handle." Abigail said proud. This made the chipmunks eyes go wide.

"s-she stole my catch phrase." Alvin said.

"wow well you both have an amazing voice." A guy said.

"thank you." They both said. Then everybody left and they didn't notice the chipmunks or the girls watching behind the bench. Then it started to rain and abigails and brittanys clothes started to get wet.

"oh great my clothes are getting wet." They both said. Then they both looked at eachother and smiled. The. They looked both ways and crossed the street into the forest. This brought the chipmunks and the girls to relize who they were.

"guys wasn't that..." But eleanor couldn't finish her sentence.

"but how and why?" Theodore sounded confused.

"but it can't be her she ran away from home 7 years ago." Simon said.

"should we follow them?" Jeanette suggested.

"um..ok but hurry because it's still raining." They nodded and ran across the street into the forest to find brittany and abigail walking inside their home. The chipmunks and the girls just stared at the house. It was a 2 story house made out of wood and had some flowers in different colors. It had a treehouse next to it with two vines hanging down from it. There was a playground and their was a pool. Then they saw brittany come outside so they hid in the nearest bush. Brittany walked to the pool and covered it up. She sighed sadly and looked foward near the entrance of the forest which was only 2 miles away.

"oh alvin...if only you can see your daughter now. See how much she has grown and how much she is just like you." She whispered loud enough for the gang to hear. After she was done she let out another sigh. Then abigail came running to her.

"mommy?" She said.

"yes abigail what is it." Brittany said calmly.

"what's a miscarrige?"this made brittany silent.

"it's when a baby dies inside of you."

"so thats what happened to my brother?" brittany sighed.

"ya. It was a day after your birth and you were sleeping in your crib when i felt blood and i went to the bathroom and after i was done i looked up what happens when you start to bleed through your...you know." Abigail nodded and brittany continued.

"i found out what happened and i had a miscarrige with Your brother."

"what was his name?"

"A.J. It stands for alvin jr."

"who's alvin?" Brittany let out another sad sigh.

"alvin is your father."

"were thinking about the same alvin from alvin and the chipmunks right?" Brittany nodded and abigail had wide eyes."wow the alvin seville is my father. Well that explains a lot about me." Brittany let out a chuckle.

"yes it does and if he were here both of you would be proud of who you are." they both smiled and headed inside but abigail ran to her treehouse and grabbed the vine. She then started swinging."abigail."

"Come on mommy it's fun." brittany let out a sigh then ran up the tree and grabbed the vine. She waited a few seconds then swong on the vine and started having a little fun. Abigail then swong off he vine and did a flip and grabbed another Vine. Brittany did the same but instead of doing a flip she did a twirl and they both started doing the same thing in a pattern. Then brittany had an idea.

"abigail." Abigail looked at her mother. Brittany winked and abigail knew what that meant so she swong onto a deck on a high tree and so did brittany. Abigail then turned around and fell backwards. Brittany waited 2 seconds then she started swinging and hung upsidedown with her feet hanging onto the vine. When she was close she grabbed abigails arms and swong her on another vine. Brittany then swong herself on another vine and caught it. Brittany thought that was enough and started swinging off that vine and started falling towards the ground but she struck the landing without a scratch. Then abigail did the same thing as her mother and struck the landing without a scratch as well. They then highfived eachother and went inside to take a shower and eat. The chipmunks and the girls thought it would be a good idea to see them tomorrow because their soaked and they didn't want to disturb them. So they walked out of the bush and headed home surprised. They hope brittany would be happy to see them after 7 long years apart.


	3. meeting once again

The next day:

The chipmunks and the girls were ready to see brittany. Alvin was mostly excited to see brittany and his daughter for the first time."are you guys excited?" Eleanor asked.

"you bet. Also i think alvin is super excited about this." Simon said while turning to his older brother.

"simons right. We didn't see brittany in 7 years. And i have a daughter that i never knew. I just hope brittany is happy to see us." Alvin said.

"us to alvin." Theodore said. The girls smiled at the thought of brittany and alvins daughter running up to them and hugging them tight. They got interupted by the chipmunks clearing their throats."so are we gonna get going or watch you guys stare off into space?"

"sorry get going so we can see them." eleanor said. They then ran through the doggie door and went strait for the forest. When they got there they saw the two story house and walked up the stairs. Alvin looked through the window on the door to see brittany and his daughter watching spongebob. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Brittany got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she stood their surprised to see the chipmunks and her sisters but she was mostly surprised to see alvin.

"a-alvin?" She said.

"hey britt. C-can we uh..come in?" Alvin asked.

"Um...ok." Brittany stepped aside and let her family come everyone was in she closed the door and walked to wear abigail was."what are you guys doing here?"

"well we were in town yesterday and we heard singing so we followed it to see you and abigail singing. At first we didn't think it was you because you had your hoodie over your head. Anyways after you guises song it started to rain and you both said something that made us remember who you are. Anyway we followed you into the forest and we were surprised to see a two story house with a tree house and a pool. we saw you come outside while talking to yourself about alvin seeing abigail for once in his life. Then abigail came outside and so on. When you guys went inside we decided to see you tomorrow since we were soaked and we didn't want to bother you. So we left really really surprised." Jeanette explained.

"wow thats just wow."

"Ya and theirs something we also need to show you."

"What is it?"

"you have to come with us back to the house to see." Eleanor said.

"ok lets go." Everybody then left the house and walked to the chipmunks and chipettes old gang went through the doggie door to see 5 chipmunk girls watching spongebob."jeanette...eleanor are those..." But brittany couldn't finish her sentence.

"yep those are our kids. And they are the same age as abigail. Jeanette got pregnant two months after you left and i got pregnant a month after jeanette."

"mommy your home." One of eleanors kids said.

"yes i'm home...wheres candy?"

"right here." Candy said while walking to eleanor.

"oh good. Brittany this is candy and Taffy. Girls this is your aunt brittany and your cousin abigail." Candy had blonde fur with dark green eyes. She had some baby fat on her like her parents. Candy hair is perfectly strait and put into two low pigtails. Her favorite color is baby blue. Her personality is sweet,caring and sporty like eleanor. Taffy had dirty blonde hair and spring green eyes. Like her parents and her sister she has some baby fat on her. Taffy's hair is curly that is raised into a high ponytail. Her favorite color is pink like the strawberry laffy taffy. Her personality is just like Candy's.

"so uncle alvin does have a kid." Taffy said.

"ya. But i never knew her until today. So jeanette wanna show brittany and abigail your kids." Alvin said.

"sure. Girls can you come over here?" Jeanette said.

"ok." The girls said. Then they ran excitetly over to their mother and father.

"girls i want you to meet your aunt brittany and your cousin abigail. Brittany,abigail this is Willow, nikki and Winter." Willow has light brown fur like jeanette but Willow has Heterochromia so one eye is blue while the other is purple. Willow's hair was styled into a neat ponytail on top of her head like her mother when she was younger. She didn't need glasses like her parents or sisters which concerned jeanette and simon. Her personality is shy,smart and caring. Most of the time she would want to do sports like her cousins but she will mostly read. And her favorite color is orange. Nikki has brown fur like simon but has blonde hair like eleanor with electric blue eyes like brittany and she wears glasses like jeanettes but in dark green. Her hair was down that went just above her shoulders and straight. Her favorite color is green. Nikki's personality is like her sister And she does what willow does...sometimes do sports but mostly reads. Winter has white fur with bright pink eyes and she has to wear glasses like jeanettes but in pink. her hair was curly and let down that went a little past her shoulders and her favorite color is violet purple. Winter's personality is just like her sisters and she also does sports but likes to read.

"sweet another aunt. hey mom can we go to the band room with abigail?" Willow asked.

"well if abigail wants to." jeanette said.

"is their an electric guitar?" abigail asked.

"ya." the girls said.

'I'm in." then all the girls ran to the band room which was daves old bedroom while the adults sat on the couch.

"i got a question..." eleanor said while her sisters and the chipmunks turned their heads to her."how come we only have girls? i mean it's fun having some girl time with our daughters and all. But what about the chipmunks...they don't have a son to play sports or go to the arcade with."

"oh don't worry i think abigail can take care of that. she's not really into all the girly girl stuff like me. I mean at some points she will play dolls and paint her nails but she usually pretends she is playing football or she usually plays the zombie and killer games on her x-box." brittany explained.

"wow. So she is just like a twin alvin only more girlish?" simon asked.

"ya i guess so. But i love her no matter what. Even i-" but brittany got cut off by taffy singing.

Taffy:

Let 'em know that we're still

All: rock n roll -( Candy started playing the drums while Willow and abigail played guitar. The gang ran to see their kids playing instruments and singing.)

Nikki+winter+Taffy:

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what

Abigail+ willow+ candy: (what)?"

Nikki+winter+Taffy:

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother frickin' princess  
You still love it

All:

some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Abigail+ willow+ candy:

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

all:

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Taffy:

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

all:

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

When they were done the grown ups and the kids were surprised."see i told you guys will be great. you guys are amazing singers. Willow how did you learn how to play base?" Abigail said.

"i watched my daddy play his guitar when he played some songs in this room. I followed his fingers and soon i tried on his guitar when i had some time alone and i got it." Willow explained.

"cool. Candy how do you know how to play drums?"

"same with willow. I watch my daddy play with our uncles and when i had some time off i tried and tried and after a couple of weeks i finally got it down." Candy explained.

"cool."

"so abigail how do you know how to play electric guitar." winter asked.

"well when i was four i keep hearing my mommy play the regular guitar while singing sad songs to someone...probably daddy but anyways the fifth time i heard it i asked her 'can you teach me how to play the guitar?' Of course she said yes. So she started teaching me and after two weeks i got it then we moved to base then to electric. So basically i learned from my mommy when i was four."

"wow." the girls said. The gang looked at brittany and alvin whispered.

"you know how to play the guitar?" Alvin whispered nodded.

"i learned from the master." She said smiling and he smiled back."cmon lets tell them what a great job they did." Alvin nodded then they headed for their kids"nice performance." the girls flinched to see their parents standing in the room smiling. the girls smiled and ran to their parents. once Abigail was finished hugging both her parents she looked at Alvin and smiled and he smiled back and picked her up and hugged her. brittany notice that alvin was crying tears of joy so she just chuckled lightly. then they all heard light snoring and brittany knew that abigail fell asleep and she found abigail asleep on alvins shoulder. Alvin stared at her sleepy daughter and felt another tear form but he mostly felt tired from the long day.

"well i'm tired. I think i am going to take a nap in my room. Britt you wanna join?" Alvin said.

"ya sure i'm pretty boot. let's go." she then took alvins paw and they headed for alvins room. when they got there they layed down and alvin put abigail between him and brittany.

"*sigh* i can't believe that all this time i had a daughter i never knew and now here she is with my beautiful girlfriend right next to me."

"what makes you think i'm your girlfriend?"

"oh well..uh well i just thought that we were still together after 7 years but if you don't want to be my girlfriend than i guess i'm ok with it."

"alvin.. i would love to be your girlfriend it's just that when i left to live in the woods i thought you didn't care and would leave me when you found out that i was pregnant with your child."

"brittany i would never leave you..never in a million years. i love you brittany always have,always will." brittany smiled at his comment and leaned in and kissed him and of course he kissed back. they broke apart when they felt squirming. they both looked down to see abigail holding brittanys paw while snuggled up to Alvin. then brittany remembered something.

"ugh i completely forgot." she started shaking abigail."abigail...abby wake up." finally abigail woke up.

"wha..mommy whay did you wake me up?" abiagil asked her mother.

"contacts now."

"did i forget to take them out again?" brittany nodded. abigail just sighed and pulled out her contacts. alvin was confused. abigail then fell back to sleep in the same postition.

"why does she need contacts?" alvin asked.

"oh well when she was six her vision stared getting blurry so i gave her a pair of jeanettes that i stole before i left home just incase. but she doen't like to wear them so she uses contacts instead."

"oh ok well i'm going to sleep."

"me too alvin. love you."

"love you too britt." then the family fell asleep Peacefully. 15 miutes later the door opened to reveal Dave seville coming home with groceries.

"hey guys." dave said while going into the kitchen.

"hey dave/ Hi uncle dave." the gang and their children said. Dave put the bags down and looked at his little family of his kids and their kids. but he noticed alvin was missing.

"wheres alvin?"

"oh dave you would not believe today." simon said.

"what do you mean?"

"come see for yourself." dave was confused but followed his family to the boys bedroom to see alvin, and by his surprise to see brittany and a little girl chipmunk in between them and snuggled up to alvin.

"i-is that brittany?"

"ya we found out that she lived in the woods and we brought her home." jeanette explained.

"wow but who is that little girl?"

"oh that is alvin and brittany's child Abigail." eleanor said.

"oh ok but who is she mostly like?"

"well she is like a twin alvin but a little more girlish. she will sometimes play with dolls and paint her nails and all that stuff like brittany but she will mostly pretend she is playing football or playing killer and zombie games on her x-box."

"oh ok."

"ya she can also play the electric guitar and sing like us." winter said.

"cool. ok guys lets have them sleep. when they wake up i will greet brittany and their daughter." the gang nodded and they all went into the living room. but before dave left he took a look at his son,brittany and their daughter. he saw abigail snuggle closer to alvin bringing a smile on both her and alvins face. he also saw alvin and brittanys tails link together. dave sighed to himself and closed the door leaving the little family sleeping peacefully with smiles on all three of their faces.


	4. Getting to know you

Alvin woke up 2 hours later to find brittany and abigail still sleeping but abigail was crying in her sleep so he carefully picked her up and carried her into the living room. Brittany woke up slightly to see alvin walking out of the bedroom while carrying abigail so she just smiled and went back to sleep. While walking to the living room alvin noticed abigails soft crying stopped and she fell asleep peacefully again. When alvin was in the living room he noticed dave,his brothers and brittanys sisters watching tv. Their kids were probably taking a nap in the parents bed. Alvin jumped on the right side of the couch where no one was sitting and sat down with abigail. The gang noticed alvin and abigail and they went to them."hey alvin.!"theodore said.

"shhh...she still asleep." Alvin whispered. they looked at abigail sleep quietly snuggled up to alvin.

"awwwwe she looks so cute sleeping." Eleanor whispered.

"ya she does. I'm still pretty surprised that i have a daughter...me and brittanys daughter."

"speaking of brittany..where is she?" Dave asked.

"right here." a familiar voice said. They turned to see brittany jumping on the couch right next to alvin and abigail.

"so brittany how did it all start to living in the woods?"

"Well when i left i was going to stay at a hotel for the night but it started getting dark so i slept in the woods for the night. Then when i woke up i went strait into labour. And when abigail was born i thought hey if she was born in the woods why not start a life there. And it was great. I mean i taught her everything she knows...i even homeschooled her and let me tell you...she's smart. Not as smart as you guys but smart. And when i look at her all i could see is alvin."

"you really see daddy in me?" Abigail asked. Brittany flinched and turned to her daughter.

"well ya. You both have the same fur,dare devilness and cuteness." Abigail smiled and hugged both parents. Everyone else awwed."wait doesn't the first day of school start in three days?"

"ya that's right. Hey why don't we sign abigail up for public school?" Simon said.

"hmm...not a bad idea Si. You guises kids already know the school well so maybe they can show abigail around. And maybe they might end up in the same class since their only in the second grade." Alvin suggested.

"not bad. How about you abigail what do you think?" Dave questioned.

"umm...ok. But don't i need to go school shopping?" Abigail said.

"Yes but All you really need is 6 folders for each subject. Math,science,social studies, english,art and music. Also you need crayons,colored pencils, a pencil pouch, glue, sissors, a big eraser and a book bag. And if you want to bring lunch you can buy a lunch box." Jeanette explained.

"oh is their a lunch box with the chipmunks on it?"

"there should be because they still do concerts and stuff." Eleanor said.

"cool. So do we go to a human school or a chipmunk school?"

"A human school since their are barely any talking chipmunks around."

"oh ok. So should i go today or tomorrow?"

"well when our kids wake up we will go." Simon said.

"go where?" Winter asked. Everyone turned around to see the girls walking into the living room.

"oh to go school shopping. Abigail is going to your school in three days. So you girls might want to get changed and get ready to go in fifteen minutes." Theodore explained. Then the girls in the hallway smiled and ran to get ready.

"well there excited to go." Dave said.

"while were waiting i'm going to finish signing abigail up for school." jeanette said.

"finish?" Alvin and brittany asked.

"oh ya well when you were sleeping i thought it was a good idea to start signing her up just incase she wants to go to a human school."

"oh ok." Alvin said. Jeanette rolled her eyes and got out her purple chipmunk sized laptop and finished signing abigail up. 13 minutes later jeanette finished and printed out abigails sceduele. She got the paper and handed it to her parents.

Abigail miller/seville-2nd grade

1st period - mrs Perkins social studies. 8:30-9:45

2nd period - Mrs Honey english. 9:50-11:10

3rd period - Lunch. 11:15-11:45

4th period - recess. 11:46-12:00

5th period - Mrs Honey math. 12:05-1:10

6th period - Mrs Perkins science. 1:15- 2:20

7th period - Ms love Art. 2:25-3:08

8th period - mr White music. 3:10-3:40

gather mayerials and get ready for 3:40-3:45

dismissial.

When they read over abigails scedule they noticed that she dosen't have p.e."how come she doesn't have P.E?" Alvin asked.

"because children from kindergarten to fourth grade don't get p.e because they already have recess and since their still children they go out more than kids in the fifth Grade That is about to reach middle school" Eleanor explained.

"oh ok." Abigail said.

" Ya and she is in the same classes as our children so they can show you your way around. And kindergarten through the fourth grade have the same time for recess." Jeanette said. Then their children came into the living room in their regular outfits.

"ok now lets go school shopping." Dave said the kids squeled and ran out the door. Well every kid except abigail she just sticked with her parents. She held one of their paws while walking out. when everyone was in abigail sat with her cousins and they talked and told jokes while the parents were just watching.

"hey alvin." Brittany said.

"ya?" He asked.

"what about the poperazzi that will be sworming me,you and abigail if they see me?"

"well we will handle it like how we always did whenever they saw us. Either ignore them or let dave call the cops." Brittany just giggled. She rested her head on alvins chest and he put an arm around her and even kissed her forehead.

"i love you alvin."

"i love you to britt" when they arrived at the store everyone went strait for the school got everything they needed in a matter of 45 minutes. Willow got folders with stars, hearts and other stuff. Her lunch box and bookbag was red with black and yellow plaid got folders with animals on them. Her bookbag is violet purple with blue stars and white stars on them. Her lunch box was blue with purple smiley faces. Nikki got folders that had music notes. Her bookbag and lunchbox was dark green but turned into spring green. Candy got folders that had peices of candy all over it and some had fake glitter. Her bookbag was the color of the sky with clouds all over it. Her lunch box had fake glitter that said CANDY on got folders with fruit and that if you scratch the fruit it really smells like that fruit. Her bookbag was a shade of light pink and that on the last zipper it said her TAFFEY. And lastly abigail got got a folder of her dad,mom, the chipmunks,chipettes,one folder was pink that said ABIGAIL in red imprinting and the last folder was black with a red giutar and music notes in every rainbow color. Her bookbag was tie dye in the colors of pink,red and white. And her lunchbox was a picture of the chipmunks and chipettes. Good thing the people made chipmunk sized stuff. When they were all done getting their materials they did a little grocerie shopping and clothes shopping. But of course they chipmunk clothes were near the baby asile so they went their. The girls got clothes for school and then they purchased all their belongings. When dave was paying The cashier noticed brittany,alvin and abigail talking. And she saw alvin kiss brittanys forehead and abigails. She gasped and that caught the gangs attention.

"Is there a problem?" Dave asked the lady.

"your brittany from the chipettes. I can't believe that your back and with a little girl." the lady said.

"yes i am back and this is abigail me and alvin daughter." Brittany said.

"hi." Abigail said while waving to the lady.

"awwe you are so cute. All you guises children are so i can't believe your back. Just watch out for the media they will go boncares when they see that your back." The children just blushed at the comment. Dave got done paying and we left with the kart full of bags. Dave put everything in the car and everyone got in and dave drove home. When they got their dave got all the bags and everyone went inside. The girls grabbed their stuff and ran to the room to get everything ready. The parents just smiled and sat on the couch. When the girls were done they put their bookbags and lunchboxes near the door so they won't forget where it is and went into the living room and sat with their parents. The girls can't wait until school starts.


	5. video diary's

Brittany was walking from her home in the woods to her old home with a video camera. She promised Alvin that she would show him some of her video diarys that she did while living in the woods. Dave took the kids out of the house to spend some time with their grandpa. Brittany jumped through the doggie door to see Alvin watching TV so this was a perfect timing."hey Alvin." Brittany said while jumping on the couch. Alvin turned to her.

"hey babe. I can't wait to see your video diaries." He said. Brittany smiled.

"ya some even have Abigail as a baby and kid. So i want to show you the very first one i made. It was when Abigail was a month old."

"cool well lets see it. here let me hook it up to the tv."

"oh OK." Then Alvin took the camera and hooked it up to the tv. Then when the screen showed up he pressed play and sat on the couch with brittany.

_~Beginning~_

_when it came on it showed brittany sitting in a chair with a red with pink hearts crib with abigail in it. brittany took a deep breath and spoke.'it has been a month since abigail was born and so far she is much like her father. she won't stay still,she laughs at almost everything and she will always wear red. if i put another color on her she would start to cry. she is very picky but i love her. i just wish she could see her father in person. i miss alvin and it was a dumb idea to run away but my sisters and mrs miller kept saying that me and Alvin's child was a mistake and that i would either give it up for adoption or they get rid of me. and of course i wouldn't get rid of her. i may be a teen mother but she's too precious to get rid of. i would never ever get rid of her.' brittany took a pause then spoke again._

_'ever. even if i-' brittany got cut off by abigail crying. so brittany got up and grabbed the crying abigail which was wearing a red silky dress from the crib and sat back in the chair.'aww look who just woke up from the nap huh. good thing i always have your bottle with me at all times.' brittany grabbed the bottle and put in abigails mouth gently. abigail started sucking while having her little paws on the bottle but brittany held on it just incase. while eating abigail opened her eyes and looked around the room. her eyes fixed on her mothers electric blue eyes. she started giggleing and dropped her bottle on the floor.'oh abigail. you silly girl your not suppose to drop your bottle.' brittany grabbed the bottle and put it on the counter. she then grabbed a cookie and showed it to abigail.' look abby it's your favorite food.' abigail was trying to reach for the cookie with her arms so brittany just gave it to her and abigail began to nibble. even though she doesn't have teeth she can still nibble. 10 seconds later brittany heard slight snoring and to find abigail asleep. brittany chuckled and faced the camera again.'well i was supposed to have two kids but apparently abigails little brother didn't make it. i had a miscarriage with him the day after abigail was born. he name was going to be alvin jr. but since he's not here i can call abigail that because she is a Alvin Minny. and i think the little baby alvin jr is in abigail right now protecting her. well i got to put this little alvin minny to bed again. bye and i will always love my Alvie.'_

When it was over brittany looked at anvil and she saw that he had a tear in his eye of stared at him in aw. She was about to speak but they heard a loud aw. They flinched and looked up to see their siblings sitting on the top of the couch."what the- how long have you guys been their?" Brittany asked them.

"um right before Abigail started to cry. We heard a noise and followed it. And we saw brittany on the TV about 16 years old talking. And when we heard a cry we saw you pick the baby Abigail up. And she looked so cute in the red dress. Did you make it?" Eleanor said.

"oh. Well i always make her clothes. The clothes you see her wear are the ones i make for her. And she has a closet full of them."

"Oh cool. And during the video i saw Alvin looking at Abigail like she was just born. I saw the big,macho, tough Alvin about to cry tears of joy." Simon said with a smirk across his face. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"well i would've cried tears of joy. That's my daughter as a baby and i never saw her. So of course i would cry. I have a soft side too you know. i bet when your daughters were born you cried...right Jeanette?" Alvin said.

"yep. And let me tell you when he held willow for the first time Simon cried a lot that it stained his fur. And he knew she was going to be a daddies girl and she is. And everyone has a soft side Simon. It's just that Alvin never shows it. Plus you saw his soft side ever since brittany went missing with his child." Jeanette explained.

"what do you mean ever since?" Brittany asked.

"well he would cry himself to sleep at night. He never did pranks or teased everyone. His grounding went down. And he became a little more mature. in every concert he would be happy for us and for the fans but when it's all over and the autographs and pictures are done,when we would get into the limo he would go under the limousine seats or go to a dark area and cry. He always has a picture of you near him at all times. Even in his locker. He still did football and he was still a jock but inside he cried and cried. Whenever no one was around he would just cry. Theodore and Simon had to comfort him and say 'we will find her soon. Their are look outs everywhere looking for brittany. Just be strong...for brittany." Eleanor explained.

"wow."

"ya and you know that teddy bear you won him before the concert?" Brittany nodded."well ever since you left he would always cry into it and sleep with it every night to remember you." Brittany looked at Alvin to see him looking at the ground in embarrassment. Brittany lifted his head and gave him a kiss and he kissed back. When they pulled away brittany looked at Alvin with a warm smile on her face.

"thank you for being strong when i was gone."

"no problem." Alvin said."so...what other videos do you got?"

"well i got one when Abigail is three years old about to see one of your concerts and one of Abigail on her first birthday."

"oh lets see Abigail on her first birthday." Eleanor suggested. Everyone else nodded.

"well OK now lets get comfortable." Then everyone sat on the couch and brittany found the video and pressed play.

_-video-_

_when it came on it showed brittany holding Abigail in her lap in the living room. Abigail had on a red sparkly dress with a red bow in her medium long wavy hair. In front of them was a cake that had the chipmunks on it."OK Abigail since you can't mess with candles you can dig right in." brittany said. Abigail looked at her cake then took one of her paws and grabbed a hand full of cake and stuffed it in her mouth. Brittany just laughed at abigail when she took peices of the cake into her mouth. Brittany noticed that there was cake all over her mouth."OK i am going to run into the kitchen to get you a napkin. Now you stay here and keep eating your cake." Then brittany let abigail stand up on her feet and let her keep eating her cake. Then she left to get a napkin leaving abigail standing near the cake. Abigail noticed her mother gone so she started to whine. Brittany noticed this and turned around with a napkin in her paw. She saw abigail taking her first steps to her mother. Brittany gasped happily and walked over to her daughter. She picked her up and wiped the cake off her mouth."Abigail you just took you first steps. I'm so proud of you." Abigail just giggled._

_"mommy." Abigail said._

_"i will always love you abby. Do you wanna watch one of the chipmunks concerts?" Abigail started to squeal and giggle."i'll take that as a yes. Just let me turn off the recorder." Then brittany walked up to the camera with Abigail in her arms and turned off the camera._

_-video end-_

When it was over everyone had an aw expression on their faces."aw...Abigail took her first steps." Jeanette said.

"and it was cute and kinda funny when Abigail took her paw into the cake and stuffed it in her mouth." Theodore said.

"ya. And she loved the chipmunks so much that she had chipmunk blankets, Cd's, wallpapers, pillow cases, and some of them were clothes." Brittany said.

"wow. Hey can we ask a few questions?" Simon said.

"ya sure ask away."

"OK what was Abigail's first word?" Eleanor asked.

"it was cookie."

"so she called you cookie?"

"ya. About a month later she learned to say mommy, up, daddy and Alvie."

"Alvie?" Alvin questioned.

"ya i said it a lot and when she got used to me saying it she just said it. It started when i was watching one of your concerts. when it was over i said 'that's my Alvie.' And then she said it and i was surprised. She called her own father Alvie."

"wow that's cool."

"OK next question."

"OK. Do you have any pictures of Abigail through her life?" Theodore asked.

"ya it's a good thing i brought her scrapbook."

"you scrapbook?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked.

"well ya...i was interested in it OK."

"well can you bring it out?" Simon asked. brittany nodded and got behind the couch and dragged a scrapbook from behind the couch. They gathered around her while she opened the book.

"oh oh how old was she in this picture?" Eleanor said pointing to a picture. It was a picture of Abigail wrapped in her blanket.

"she was only a day old." Brittany said."oh and you guys want to see her when she was five?" Everyone nodded. Then brittany flipped to the page. When she was there everyone saw a whole page of Abigail when she was five. Alvin noticed a picture with Abigail dressed up in a chipmunk shirt,red skirt and had cotton candy in her paw. And he also noticed the background.

"hey where is she in this picture?" Alvin asked.

"oh we were at one of your concerts. We got to go backstage to meet you. Well she got to see you personally and i just stayed back a few feet so you wouldn't see me."

"but Abigail made you come to us."

"she did?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked.

"ya."

"can you tell us how it happened?" Jeanette asked. Alvin took a deep breath and started the story.

-_flashback-  
_

_Alvin POV:_

_we were signing autographs when this little chipmunk girl came up to us. She had my fur and icy blue eyes.'can i have you guises autograph?' She asked._

_'sure kiddo what's your name?' I said_

_'Abigail.' Me and my brothers got done signing the picture and i was wondering where her parents were. Luckily she was the last person to get an autograph. so i asked..._

_'hey Abigail where are your parents?'_

_'oh my mommy is over there.' She pointed to her mom that was on her phone. She had on a black jacket with the hoodie over her head with a light pink skirt._

_'oh but wheres your daddy.'_

_'I never met my daddy. My mommy ran away from home when she was pregnant with me.'_

_'you know the same thing happened to my girlfriend.'_

_'you wanna meet her...she's also a fan.'_

_'uh ok.' She took my paw and dragged me to her and Theodore went to the dressing room to get changed. When me and Abigail got to her mother,the mother looked up from her phone and saw me and her daughter._

_'ahhh i see you met the great Alvin Seville.' The mother said._

_'ya you and his girlfriend have something in common. You and his girlfriend ran away from home while pregnant.' Abigail said._

_'really?'_

_'ya.'_

_'well it was nice meeting you in person alvin but we have to go Abigail has school in the morning.'_

_'awww do we have to?'_

_'hey if you want me to make you a cookie pie tomorrow we have to go home'_

_'I'm going.' Abigail then ran out of the stadium happy. Brittany chuckled._

_'it was nice meeting you Alvin.'_

_'ya you too.' Brittany smiled and left._

_-flashback end-_

"and that's how it happened." Alvin said.

"wow. so basically this is the second time you met Abigail." Simon said.

"i guess so i mean it's the first time i met her as her father and not some chipmunk signing an autograph for her."

"oh...OK."

"so next question." Brittany said.

"um...Why didn't you tell her about her father until now?" Theodore asked.

"well i guess i was a little scared on how she would react i guess. I mean i thought she would hate me because i didn't tell her when she asked about the name of her brother i had to get it out somehow and i was surprised that she wasn't mad."

"i don't think she would ever get mad at you. she loves you with all her heart." Jeanette said to her older sister. Brittany smiled and then Dave and the kids returned home.

"were home." Dave said.

"hi Dave!" the chipmunks and chipettes said.

"mommy we had so much fun with grandpa Dave. First he took us to the museum, then he took us to the zoo and lastly we went out for some ice cream." Abigail explained to her parents. the other kids did the same with their parents.

"well that sounds like a lot of fun you did today but it's time to eat and take a shower so you can get ready for school tomorrow." Alvin said to Abigail.

"yes daddy." then everyone went into the kitchen and ate. then the kids took a shower and everyone went to bed. the kids can't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**I had this idea in my head so i put it in this chapter. don't worry the next chapter will be Abigail and her cousins going to their first day of second grade. review please. thank you. :) :) :) :) :) If you don't really like my stories or you want more go to user/JamieNthecrazyettes/videos**


End file.
